Dangerous Neighbors at Once Seductive
by cum.hunhan
Summary: Sejak kepindahan Sehun ke apartment di sebelah apartment Luhan, imajinasi kotor Luhan tidak dapat terkontrol dengan baik. Ia selalu membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai Sehun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. HUNHAN, YAOI, MATURE CONTENT.
1. PROLOG

Luhan adalah namja cantik dari China yang tinggal di korea karena berkuliah di Yonsei University Korea Selatan. Ia tinggal di apartment yang tidak jauh dari kampusnya.

Luhan tinggal sendiri karena keluarganya ada di China. Biasanya setiap akhir semester Luhan pasti akan pulang ke China atau mama dan babanya yang datang ke Korea.

Ia adalah anak tunggal yang saat ini duduk di bangku tingkat pertama Yonsei University.

.

Setiap pagi Luhan biasa membuka tirai jendela kamarnya kemudian berjalan ke arah balkon untuk menghirup udara segar.

Namun saat menoleh ke kanan, deer eyesnya menangkap postur tubuh sexy Sehun tanpa menggunakan atasan.

Sehun adalah namja tampan yang sejak seminggu lalu menghuni apartment disebelah Luhan. Ia masih duduk di bangku Senior High School tingkat dua. Selisih dua tahun dengan Luhan.

Luhan tidak berkedip memandangi Sehun. Wajah datarnya tampan dan berkesan dingin, ia tinggi dan sexy, kulitnya seputih susu, bibirnya tipis dan sexy, dadanya bidang dengan nipple kecoklatan.

Sehun memang tidak melihatnya, ia sedang menghadap kedepan dan berbincang dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

Mata rusa Luhan turun dan berhenti pada bagian bawah Sehun yang hanya tertutup boxer warna biru dengan corak yang rumit, namun itu menambah kesan sexy untuk membalut bagian tersebut.

Ugh, Luhan merinding melihat kejantanan Sehun yang tercetak jelas di balik boxer yang ia kenakan. Fantasi Luhan berkelana membayangkan betapa gagahnya saat kejantanan itu tengah ereksi.

Sekarang saja Luhan cukup takjub dengan ukurannya, walaupun masih tertidur.

Luhan berani bertaruh dengan seluruh koreksi barang-barang berbentuk rusanya bahwa ehm, penis Sehun dapat memuaskannya jika suatu saat ia berkesempatan untuk menikmatinya.

Fantasinya kembali berkembang mendengar suara berat dan serah milik Sehun. Bagaimana nanti saat Sehun menyuarakan betapa sempit lubangnya, betapa liar dirinya dan meneriakkan namanya saat klimaks.

Belum lagi jemari panjang Sehun yang menggegam ponselnya. Ia membayangkan jari-jari itu menggenggam dan mengocok penisnya, atau saat jari-jari itu mempersiapkan lubangnya sebelum Sehun memasukkan penis besarnya.

Sehun mendesis kecil -mungkin sedang kesal-, namun Luhan mengartikannya Sehun sedang mendesis nukmat karena Luhan sedang memberinya blowjob.

Membayangkan semua itu membuat penisnya jadi hard. Tanpa sadar tangannya mulai mengusap tonjolan penisnya dari balik celana dengan tetap memperhatikan Sehun.

Sehun terlampau sexy hingga membuatnya meremas gemas penisnya da melenguh kecil.

"Eunghh." Namun bukan keberuntungan Luhan karena Sehun mendengar hal itu, membuatnya berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan satu alis terangkat keatas.

Luhan terlonjak kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba menatapnya tajam. Ia tidak tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengindari tatapan menusuk dari Sehun yang seakan minta penjelasan itu.

Sehun berjalan mendekat menuju pembatas balkon kamarnya, melihat itu Luhan jadi semakin guguk, balkon kamar mereka hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter. Jarak yang terlalu dekat saat terdesak seperti ini.

.

Sehun bingun dengan tetangganya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba melenguh seperti itu. Sehun menatap lekat-lekat wajah ketakutan Luhan yang memerah dan juga mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa menjawab karena terlalu terkejut.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari atas ke bawah dengan seksama. Namun mata elangnya berthenti saat menatap gundukan diantara selangkangan Luhan.

Ia menampilkan smirknya membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih sexy dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berani onani di balkon kamar. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat, sepertiku?" Tanya Sehun lagi-lagi dengan smirknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ereksi, hm?" Sehun masih tidak mengerti bahwa ia adalah objek onani Luhan pagi ini. Mengetahui hal itu Luhan sedikit lega.

Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan hal yang membuatku ereksi tentunya tidak jauh-jauh dari kata Sexy dan menggoda." Luhan mengerling nakal pada Sehun sebelum berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, untuk mengindari pertanyaan berikutnya dari Sehun yang bisa saja membuat ia ketahuan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum masuk ke kamarnya juga, ia harus bersiap dan pergi sekolah untuk test hari ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini dibuat hanya setengah jam... hehehehe

tanpa edit langsung post, dan ini baru prolog..

maaf jika ada typo yang mengganggu...


	2. Chapter 1

Setelah menyelesaikan permainan solonya, Luhan bergegas untuk berangkat kuliah. Ia tidak sempat memasak, jadi ia hanya meminum susu dan memakan roti coklat yang selalu dibelinya untuk persediaan jika ia terlambat seperti ini. Luhan menyambar tasnya yang bergambar rusa dan segera berangkat.

Sial bagi Luhan karena Sehun juga keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka bertatapan sejenak kemudan Sehun terseyum miring.

"Aku mendengar suara desahan saat mandi." Goda Sehun membuat Luhan malu, namun ia segera memasang wajah acuh.

"Siapa yang mendesah?" Tanya Luhan berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Sepertinya orang yang hampir onani di balkon kamar tadi." Sehun mengagkat bahunya.

"Ck, jangan mengarang, aku tidak mendesah bodoh." Sahut Luhan lalu berjalan meniggalkan Sehun.  
>Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luhan.<p>

"Aku juga namja, jadi aku tahu, tidak mungkin namja yang sedang ereksi tidak memuaskan ereksinya. Rasanya pasti sakit sekali." Sehun berusaha menahan senyum geli melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah hingga telinga.

"Berhenti berbicara hal tidak bermutu seperti itu." Luhan masuk ke dalam lift yang di ikuti Sehun.

Mereka berdua naik lift yang kebetulan kosong.

"Lagipula desahanmu sexy sekali tadi, kau menyebut nama siapa saat klimaks." Tanya Sehun tak tahu diri membuat telinga Luhan semakin panas.

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu. Kau ini masih sekolah tapi sangat mesum." Hardik Luhan jengkel.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah onani di balkon kamar." Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana.

"Minggir kau!" Luhan mendorong Sehun dan berlari keluar lift, sedangkan Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat menggemaskan.

.

Luhan menggerutu karena bus yang ia naiki benar-benar sudah penuh.

"Ini semua karena bocah sialan itu, aku jadi terlambat." Luhan harap-harap cemas menunggu bus selanjutnya sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

TINN TINN

Luhan memperhatikan manusia dengan motor besar berwarna biru didepannya dengan malas.

"Kau mau kuantar? Kurasa sudah terlalu siang jika harus menunggu bus berikutnya." Tawar Sehun dengan senyum tipis.

Luhan berfikir apakah ia harus menumpang motor bocah di depannya atau tidak. Jika tidak ia pasti terlambat, tapi jika iya, ia takut kelepasan seperti tadi pagi. Apalagi melihat model motor Sehun yang tinggi di bagian belakang, setidaknya ia harus berpegangan agar tidak jatuh.

"cepatlah, aku ada test hari ini." Desak Sehun dan dengan terpaksa akhirnya Luhan mengangguk.

Dengan berpegangan pada pundak Sehun, Luhan duduk dan memaksakan punggungnya agar tetap tegak, atau ia akan berakhir dengan memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Xi Luhan, kau?" Luhan menjawab malas.

"Oh Sehun. Dimana kampusmu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Yeonsei." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Hm, lumayan jauh dari sekolahku, tapi tidak masalah." Luhan hanya menggumam.

"Jika lelah menyandar saja." Tawar Sehun karena ia merasa Luhan cukup kuat memegang pundaknya.

"No, thanks." Sehun acuh saja dengan jawaban Luhan.

.

.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ssi." Ucap Luhan datar lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Dasar aneh." Gerutu Sehun. Iapun meninggalkan kampus Luhan dan melaju cepat untuk menuju sekolahnya, karena jaraknya yang lumayan, sekitar 30 menit dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

07.00 pm

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasur setelah pulang kuliah. Mata kuliah dari Byun seonsaengnim yang terkenal cerewet itu cukup menguras energinya hari ini.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas mandi untuk merilekskan tulang-tulangnya dan menyegarkan otaknya. Setelah itu ia memasak nasi goreng dan membuat segelas susu. Kebiasaan Luhan sebelum tidur adalah minum susu, jika tidak, ia akan sulit tidur hingga pagi.

Setelah selesai makan ia mencuci piringnya lalu bersiap tidur sebelum ponselnya berdering. Luhan melihat nama mamanya terpampang di layar ponsel, ia tersenyum lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

_"Mama hao?"_ Ucap Luhan seraya berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Setelah berbincang cukup lama, sambunganpun terputus. Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah manisnya.

"Kukira kau akan melakukan phone sex tadi?" Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget, namun ia tidak menoleh.

Ia mendengus sebelum bertanya, "Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Tanya Luhan ketus.

"Sejak kau keluar dan berbincang dengan seseorang dalam bahasa mandarin." Jawab Sehun lalu mengikuti Luhan yang sedang menatap langit.

"Kau suka menguping ya?" Sindir Luhan.

Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu menjawab, "Tidak juga. Hm, sejak pindah kemari kita belum pernah bertemu, tapi kenapa kau ketus sekali padaku, memangnya aku punya salah padamu ya?"

Pertanyaan polos Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Benarkah, maaf." Ucap Luhan lirih.

"Tidak apa. Tapi bisakah kau tidak ketus lagi?" Sehun sedikit berharap.

Luhan tersenyum dan menoleh, namun matanya kembali membulat melihat keadaan Sehun yang tidak auh berbeda dengan tadi pagi. Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk, sedangkan Sehun menatap bingung pada Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bisakah kau berpakaian dengan normal!" Luhan kembali ketus.

"Memangnya kenapa, ini sudah malam dan aku mautidur, jadi tidak masalah bukan jika aku hanya memakai boxer?" Ucapan polos Sehun membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah, jadi sebelum ia merengek pada Sehun untuk memperkosanya, Luhan segera masuk meninggalkan Sehun tanpa berpamitan.

"Yaa, ada apa denganmu?" Teriak Sehun sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu masuk juga ke dalam kamarnya.

.

Luhan sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas susu, sampai-sampai perutnya kembung, tapi ia belum juga bisa tidur. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.35 pm, siapa kiranya yang bisa ia ajak berbincang tengah malam seperti ini.

Ia tengkurap dengan lesu memikirkan siapa temannya yang belum tidur. Akhirnya ia tersenyu dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Kai, adik kelasnya saat JHS dulu di China.

_"Yeoboseo hyungie?"_ Kai terlihat senang Luhan menelponnya.

_"Kkamjong bogoshipo."_ Teriak Luhan manja sambil memeluk erat gulingnya seolah ia sedang memeluk Kai.

_"Haha, nado bogoshipo hyung. Ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa tidur Kai."_ Kai tahu bahwa Luhan sedang mempoutkan bibirnya sekarang, kebiasaanya jika sedang merajuk atau sedih.

_"Aigoo, apa kau terlalu merindukanku sampai tidak bisa tidur hyung?"_

_"Ch, kau terlalu percaya diri tuan Kim."_

_"Haha benarkah, baiklah aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."_

Setelah berbincang cukup lama Luhan menguap panjang.

_"Hoaahh, Kai aku sudah mengantuk, terima kasih sudah menemaniku mengobrol, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam, hehe."_

_"Tidak masalah hyung, tidurlah, jaljayo hyungie, semoga tidurn\mu menyenangkan."  
><em>

_"Gomawo Kai, jalja."_

PIPP

"Jaljayo Sehunnie." Luhan terkikik geli setelah mencium gulingnya, seolah ia memberi kecupan selamat malam pada Sehun. Akhirnya ia tidur memeluk guling yang dibayangkannya sebagai Sehun.

.

.

Ini adalah minggu pagi, dan seperti biasa Luhan selalu menghirup udara segar di balkon kamarnya. Tapi sebelum keluar, ia mengintip balkon kamar Sehun terlebih dahulu. Setelah memastikan bocah itu tidak ada, Luhan keluar dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengirup oksigen dalam-dalam hingga hidungnya terlihat mengempis.

"Sepertinya kau selalu disini setiap pagi." Luhan melebarkan kelopak matanya terkejut dan antisipasi dengan keadaan Sehun.

"Aku sudah berpakaian normal." Ucap Sehun datar.

Luhan menengok dan tersenyum. "Selamat pagi Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan riang dengan senyum manisnya membuat Sehun termangu sejenak sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Sehunnie?" Tanya Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya tinggu-tinggi.

"O..oh, Sehun-ssi maksudku." Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tidak berniat onani lagi kan?"

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas hal itu lagi?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Haha baiklah. Luhan-ssi kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Sastra mandarin."

"Oh, pantas saja kau pandai berbahasa mandarin, tapi sepertinya kau bukan orang korea ya?"

"Ne, aku memang berasal dari China. Aku mengambil sastra mandarin karena aku ingin menjadi guru atau dosen bahasa mandarin di Korea, itu jika kau ingin tahu."

"Wah, kalau begitu kau bisa mengajar di sekolahku."

"Aku masih tahun pertama Sehun-ssi."

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Sehun aja? Aku risih dengan panggilan formal seperti itu, aku akan memanggilmu Luhan hyung, otte?" Pinta Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, kau mau ikut, mungkin aku bisa membantumu onani?" Luhan sudah akan melempar sandal bulunya jika Sehun tidak segera masuk.

.

.

Luhanpun masuk dan mandi juga, setelah mandi ia memakai boxer hello kittynya dan mengambil kaos tanpa lengan bermotif rusa. Ia juga mengikat rambut poninya hingga membentuk apple hair yang lucu.

Luhan memutuskan untuk mencuci hari ini, tapi baru saja ia memasukkan beberapa lembar baju ke dalam mesin cuci, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Luhan berfikir itu adalah Kris, teman kuliahnya. Kris bilang jika ada waktu ia akan berkunjung minggu ini.

Luhan membukakan pintu dan bermaksud menyapa kris.

"Hai Kr- KAU?" Luhan melotot pada Sehun yang berdiri dengan senyum aneh di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Hai." Sapa Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan ketus sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja berkunjung, kau kan tetanggaku. Apa aku boleh masuk?" Luhan mendengus lalu memberi jalan untuk Sehun masuk. Tamu tak di undang itu langsung duduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tv.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tawar Luhan malas.

"Apa kau punya bubble tea?"

"Kau pikir ini kedai!"

"kalau begitu apa saja. Hey, boxermu menggemaskan."

"Diamlah." Luhan beranjak menuju dapur. Ia berniat memberi Sehun jus jeruk, tapi ia lupa jika ia selalu punya persediaan bubble tea, karena ia selalu membeli beberapa cup tiap minggunya.

"Sehun kemarilah, kau mau bublle tea rasa apa?" Teriak Luhan dan Sehunpun berlari menghampiri Luhan di sapur.

"Coklat." Luhan memberi 1 cup besar pada Sehun.

"Tunggu di ruang tv, aku akan menyelesaikan mencuci sebentar.

.

Setelah selesai Luhan menghampiri Sehun di ruang tv dan mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Sehun. Ia mengibaskan kaosnya untuk mengurangi rasa panas.

"Oh, hyung sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi nyaring.

"Aish aku lapar." Gerutu Luhan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Aku punya ayam goreng, akan ku ambilkan sebentar." Sehun berlari menuju apartemennya dan kembali memencet bel apartemen Luhan.

"Mereka menikmati ayam goreng Sehun dengan menonton tv, namun tiba-tiba tv itu mati dan rasa panas menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Eh, waeyo?" Tanya Sehun bingung, Luhan mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng.

"Aku akan menelpon petugas listrik." Luhan berjalan menuju telepon rumah yang memang di sediakan untuk emergency call.

.

"Jinja, ada pemadaman sementara dari pusat." Luhan mendudukkan pantatnya dengan kasar di atas sofa.

"Mwoya? Lalu bagaimana, aih panas sekali." Sehun mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat.

"Hyung maaf aku melepas kaosku, kaosku basah." Luhan menatap horor pada Sehun yang sedang melepas kaosnya.

"Yaaa pakai lagi kaosmu." Teriak Luhan.

"Yaa hyung ini panas sekali, kau enak memakai baju tanpa lengan." Sehun mengambil buku titip di bawah meja dan mengipasi tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Luhan berusaha keras menahan wajahnya agar tidak melihat tubuh Sehun. Ia menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah dan malu.

"Hyung penampilanmu lucu sekali, kau selalu berpakaian seperti ini jika di rumah?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan dan Luhan hanya mengguman malas tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Hyung aku bicara padamu, jadi tatap lawan bicaramu." Titah Sehun jengkel.

"tidak mau."

Sehunpun dengan jengkel membalik paksa tubuh Luhan, hingga Luhan berhadapan langsung dengan dada dan perut Sehun yang mulai terbentuk.

Luhan akan memalingkan wajahnya namun Sehun menahannya, hingga Luhan berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Sehun. Namun matanya dengan nakal malah melirik bibir tipi Sehun.

Setelah sadar Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun membuat Sehun telentang di atas sofa. Iapun berdiri dan berbalik hendak pergi, namun ia malah terpeleset dan jatuh telentang di atas tubuh Sehun.

Rasanya Luhan ingin mati saja sekarang.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

MAAFKAN SAYAAAAAA :3

SAYA BENERAN GAG PUNYA WAKTU UAT BUKA FFN, SAYA BENERAN SIBUK SAMA TUGAS KULIAH.

DAN CHAPTER INI MELALUI 7 KALI PROSES PEROMBAKAN, SAYA BINGUNG SOALNYA, HEHEHEHE.

DAN UNTUK MASALAH LUHAN, SELAMANYA BAGI SAYA EXO ITU TETAP 12. JADI SELAMANYA AKAN TETAP ADA HUNHAN.

MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO(S), MAAF JUGA JUKA TIDAK MEMUASKAN DAN TERLALU PENDEK.

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEMBERI REVIEW, FAV, DAN FOLLOW. KISS YOU ALL.


	3. Chapter 2

INI BONUS CHAPTER SEBAGAI PERMOHONAN MAAF DAN UCAPAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SUPPORT KALIAN.

DAN UNTUK CUTTING DI CHAPTER INI, SAYA SUDAH SIAP UNTUK MENERIMA DEMO KALIAN, KARENA SAYA AKAN MENG-CUT DI BAGIAN YANG AMAT SANGAT SERU. /DEVIL LAUGHS/

Dan setelah ini saya akan menunggu review sampai 269 baru saya update chapter selanjutnya, kenapa?

Bukan saya gila review, hanya saja saya suka dengan angka 69, dan berhubung chapter selanjutnya bertemakan PWP, saya mau review yang paling tidak sedikit yeah I think you know what I mean. /chuckles/

Ada yang bilang Sehun straight dan polos. Hell, saya orang pertama di sunia yang tidak percaya bahwa Sehun itu polos. hahaha

ikuti saja yaaa, dan kalian akan tahu. /wink/

SELAMAT MEMBACA.

.

.

Rasanya Luhan ingin mati saja sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, ia terjatuh dengan posisi yang terlalu intim dengan tetangga barunya yang bahkan dapat membuatnya ereksi di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Sedangkan Sehun yang tidak siap saat Luhan jatuh menimpanya, secara refleks memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan. Belum lagi nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa lehernya, apalagi bokongnya yang tepat berada di selangkangan Sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa benda itu cukup besar dan panjang.

Sekarang Luhan malam membayangkan satu tangan Sehun menyusup ke dalam bajunya dan memainkan nipple mungilnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain turun memanjakan penisnya. Luhan juga membayangkan bibir Sehun menjelajahi tiap inci kulit lehernya. Dan sekali lagi semua itu membuatnya turn on.

"Ugh hyung, ternyata kau cukup berat." Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan kembali ke alam sadar dan segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun. Ia duduk dengan menekuk kakinya di dada untuk menutupi ereksinya.

Ia mengutuk Sehun yang sudah membuatnya ereksi dua kali. Sekarang ia mati-matian menahan sakit pada kejantanannya yang mengeras tapi malah tertutup rapat.

"Wah, wajahmu sampai memerah dan berkeringat begitu hyung. Benar-benar panas sekali ya?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengipasi Luhan juga dengan bukunya.

"NEEEE, panassss sekaliiii. Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja huh?" Sahut Luhan ketus.

"Tidak mau. Ah hyung, bagaimana jika kita ke balkon kamarmu saja, disana pasti sejuk. Ayo hyung, yang itu kamarmu kan?" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan lalu menyeretnya menuju pintu berwarna baby blue dan terdapat gantungan kepala rusa di depan pintunya.

Luhan hanya pasrah di tarik oleh Sehun. sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi ereksinya.

"Wah, kamarmu lucu sekali hyung, aku jadi meragukan gendermu." Sehun memperhatikan seisi kamar Luhan yang terlihat bersih dan juga wangi. Apalagi Luhan adalah pecinta rusa dan hello kitty, Sehun jadi melupakan tujuan awalnya menuju balkon.

Saat berjalan, Sehun tidak sengaja menginjak kaku boneka rusa raksasa milik Luhan yang ada di sudut kamar.

"YAAA BAMBIKU!" Teriakan Luhan membuat Sehun meloncat karena panik, dan itu membuatnya tidak seimbang sehingga menabrak Luhan yang sedang berjongkok di depan bambinya.

"Akhh appo." Luhan memegangi punggungnya yang tertabrak lutut Sehun.

"H..hyung m..mian, aku tidak sengaja." Sehun panik melihat Luhan kesakitan seperti itu, ia membantu Luhan menyandar pada bambinya.

"Hyung aku ambilkan air ne." Tawar Sehun panik. Namun Luhan lebih panik lagi karena tangan kiri Sehun yang diletakkan di atas pahanya. Belum lagi wajah Sehun yang terlalu dekat membuat Luhan kembali merona.

Luhan bisa merasakan penisnya semakin mengeras, ia hanya berharap Sehun terlalu panik hingga tidak menyadari ereksinya yang menggembung. Sehun memang terlihat sangat panik, tapi dengan tubuh setengah telanjangnya itu membuat Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak menandai tubuh sexy Sehun.

" , hhh." Nafas Luhan mulai emberat dan wajahnya yang memerah kini mulai berkeringat. Sehun berfikir Luhan akan pingsan, ia jadi semakin panik.

"Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan air, jangan pingsan dulu, ok?" Sehun segera berlari keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang sibuk dengan imaginasinya.

Tak lama Sehun kembali membawa segelas air yang sudah setengah dingin karena ada pemadaman listrik. Sehun membantu Luhan minum dan menyeka keringat di dahi Luhan.

"Apakah sakit hyung, maafkan aku." Di mata Luhan, sajah Sehun tampak sangat menggairahkan jika sedang panik. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menepis pikirannha itu sebelum Sehun menyadari ereksinya.

Luhan bingung, biasanya jika ia turn on, lalu ada sesuatu yang membuatnya down, ereksinya akan tidur kembali. Tapi kali ini ereksinya malah semakin membengkak. Mungin efek dari tokoh imajinasi kotornya kini ada di hadapannya.

"Gwaenchana Sehun-ah." Suara Luhan terdengar parau karena menahan nafsunya sendiri. Ia bermaksud berdiri, tapi punggungnya terasa nyeri.

"Sshh appo." Luhan kembali menyandar pada bonekanya.

"Hyung naik ke atas ranjang ne, aku akan melihat apakah punggungmu memar atau tidak?" Sehun menggendong Luhan ke atas ranjang dan merebahkannya perlahan.

Pada dasarnya Luhan memang selalu berpikiran kotor terhadap Sehun, ia malah menangkap suara Sehun menyuruhnya telungkup di atas ranjang sementara Sehun memberi kissmark pada punggungnya.

Apalagi Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal style, membuatnya berpikir Sehun akan menindihnya setelah mereka sampai di ranjang.

"Hyung berbaliklah." Ucapan Sehun bagai lagu terindah yang pernah Luhan dengar. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sakit pada penisnya yang tertindih.

Saat Sehun meningkap kaosnya, Luhan mendesis geli, tapi Sehun mengartikannya bahwa itu cukup sakit saat kaos Luhan enggesek punggungnya, jadi ia memelankan gerakannya.

Luhan merasakan tangah besar dan hangat milik Sehun menyentuh punggungnya dan sedikit mengusapnya. Luhan endesah keras membuat Sehun bingung.

"Apakah sakit hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jangan berhenti Sehun-ah, lakukan lagi, nghh." Sehun yang binging pun mkembali melakukannya dan Luhan mulai mendesah lagi.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa aliran darahnya terpompa pada satu titik di antara selangkangannya. Ia ukan namja polos yang tidak mengerti bahwa ia terangsang mendengar suara lembut Luhan.

'Pabo, kau itu bukan masokis, dia kesakitan kenapa kau malah terangsang' Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berhenti mengusap punggung Luhan.

"H..hyung, a..aku kembali ke kamarku ne? Ada tugas rumah yang belum ku kerjakan, hehe." Luhan mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar pada headboard. Ia kecewa karena Sehun akan pulang, berarti ia akan sendirian.

Tapi kemudia ia tersenyum yang menurut Sehun cukup mengerikan. Ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Sehun tidak merasa sesuatu buruk, tapi tidak juga baik.

"Sehunnie~" Panggil Luhan manja.

"N..ne hyung?" Cicit Sehun. ia merutuk kakinya yang seperti mati rasa.

"Aku ikut ne, bbuing bbuing." Sehun ingin mengubur dirinya hiduo-hidup setelah melihat bbuing bbuing Luhan. Bagaimana bisa namja yang bahkan lebih tua darinya bisa terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat melakukan aegyo.

"Aku kesepian disini." Sehun merasa janggal dengan kata kesepian yang di maksud Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain di apartementmu?" Dan Sekali lagi Sehun menangkap maksud lain dari kata 'bermain' yang di ucapkan Luhan.

"B..bermain?" Ulang Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk lucu, ia berdiri membuat Sehun semakin gugup.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat." Luhan menunjuk ereksinya.

"Kau ereksi lagi?" Tanya Sehun heran dan Luhan kembalu mengangguk lucu.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Tanya Sehun tapi ia sudah tidak gugup, melainkan bingung dengan hormon testosteron Luhan yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Tentu saja karena sesuatu yang sexy dan menggoda." Ucap Luhan genit. Membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk Sehun mencerna maksud Luhan, sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dengan memasang wajah datarnya, ia menatap tajam pada bola mata serupa rusa milik Luhan. Luhan tidak takut Sehun menatapnya seperti itu, karena baginya Sehun sangat sexy dengan flat facenya.

Sehun berdiri tepat di depan Luhan dengan jarak yang tidak lebit hanya selebar telapak tangan saja. Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, ia memasang wajah menantang tapi dibuat sesexy mungkin.

"Sepertinya aku mengrti dengan yang kau maksud sexy dan menggoda it." Sehun menampilkan smirknya.

Luhan terkekeh lembut sebelum meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada dada bidang Sehun dan mendorong kecil hingga Sehun mundur sekitar dua langkah.

"Kalau begitu biarkn aku menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, setelah itu aku akan menunjukkan betapa sexy dan menggodanya sesuatu itu. Kau bisa menguping jika mau." Luhan menyempatkan diri mengecuk sudut bu\ibir Sehun sebelum melesat ke kamar mandi.

Tapi belum sempat Luhan beranjang, Sehun menahan lengannya dan menghempaskannya hiangga ia memantul di atas ranjang. Sehun meletakkan lutut kanannya di samping pinggul Luhan dan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Luhan.

"Akan lebih cepat jika sesuatu yang sexy dan menggoda itu membantumu deer." Sehun berbisik setelah menempelkan hidung mereka. Hanya hidung!

Luhan sedikit menjauhkan wajah Sehun lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Ouh, kau terlalu dekat sayang. Dan juga terlalu cepat. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang sexy dan menggoda itu melihat pertunjungan dari rusa jantan. Kudengar ia sangat menggairahkan." Bisik Luhan sexy di akhir kalimatnya.

Sehun menarik diri lalu melipat tanganya di depan dada lalu berkata, "Bisa kau mulai sekarang deer?" Sehun memasang poker facenya.

"Hm, kau tau, aku sangat suka saat ia memasang wajah datarnya, ia semakin terlihat sexy dan menggoda." Luhan kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu telanjang Sehun. Sehun tidak berkomentar apapun, namun matanya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Luhan.

Luhan berjalan mengitari Sehun lalu berhenti di belakangnya. ia melepas kaosnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu kanan Sehun. Sehun hanya melirik sekilah kaos itu dan menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Luhan.

Ternyata rusa jantan itu memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan menempelkan pipinya pada punggung telanjang Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan dua tonjolan mungil yang mengeras menempel di punggungnya. Setelahnya Luhan membuat pola abstrak di dada Sehun lalu berjinjit dan berbisik pelan, "You're a dangerous neighbors at once seductive." Luhan mengecup sensual tengkuk Sehun dan meniupnya pelan membuat Sehun merinding.

Ia melepas pelukannya dan kembali berada di depan Sehun. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat bernafsu melihat kulit telanjang Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukan pole dance, dan kau sebagai tiangnya? Hm, kurasa sedikit striptise juga tidak masalah." Sehu tetap tidak merespon, dan Luhan juga tiadk peduli dengan hal itu.

"Aku pandai menari, jika kau ingin tau." Bisik Luhan. Ia melepaskan lipatan tangan Sehun lalu mengambil kaosnya dan melempar asal. Ia berbalik lalu menyandar pada dada Sehun dan menarik tangan Sehu untuk memeluk pingganya. Ia mengangkat tangannya menuju leher Sehun dan menariknya mendekat lalu mengecup beberapa kali jaw line Sehun sebelum melepaskan diri.

Ia kembali berjalan ke belakang dan melingkarkan tangannya menuju kancing celana Sehun. Saat akan membuka, Sehun mencegah tanganny lalu menoleh padanya. Luhan segera menepisnya dan berkata, "Bukankah tiang itu polos?" Setelahnya ia meloloskan jeans hitam milik Sehun. Luhan mengusap paha dalam Sehun dengan lembut, membuat tubuh Sehun menegang.

"Seorang stripper biasa menjilat propertinya agar terlihat semakin menggarahkan." Setelah berucap demikian, Luhan lalu menjilat leher belakang Sehun dengan gerakan sensual. Ia berjalan ke depan dan merebahkan diri di ranjang. Ia menekuk kakinya dan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk melepas boxernya.

Setelah lepas, Luhan kembali membelakangi Sehun dan dengan sengaja menempelkan bokongnya tepat pada penis Sehun yang mulai mengeras. Ia menaik-turunkan pinggulnya menghasilkan geraman sexy dari sehun. Sehun membawa tangannya pada nipple mungil Luhan dan bibirnya pada leher Luhan, tapi Luhan cepat menghindar.

"Disini aku yang bekerja sayang." Luhan kembali mengangkang lalu mengusap pelan penisnya yang sudah sangat keras.

"Ahh." Desahan pertama Luhan membuat Sehun merasa pertahanannya semakin menipis.

Luhan menarik underwearnya, tapi ia tidak melepasnya melainkan menurunkan sedikit, hingga terlihat kepala penisnya yang memerah dan mengkilay karena precum.

Ia berdiri dan meraih jari telunjuk tanga kanan Sehun untuk mencoleh cairannya. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah penuh nafsu, lalu mengulum sexy jari tengah Sehun. Ia menjilat dan mengigit kecil jari itu dan membuat erangan-erangan kecil untuk memancing libido sehun.

Sehun merasa nafasnya semakin berat dan penisnya semakin sesak dalam boxernya. Luhan melepas kulumannya lalu benar-benar melepaskan underwearnya, dan sekarang ia full naked.

Sehun sudah hampir mendorong Luhan ke atas ranjang jika tangan Luhan tidak menahan gerakannya.

"Pertunjukan belum berakhir babyhh." Luhan menurunkan boxer Sehun sampai terlepas dari kakimya lalu mengusap penis Sehun.

"Dia sudah sangat siap ternyata." Luhan menunduk lalu menggigit penis Sehun dari balik underwearnya.

"Sshh." Satu desisan lolos dari bibir Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum menang.

"Cukup! Kau mengahabiskan kesabaranku naughty deer!" Sehun mendorong Luuhan kencang membuatnya memantul di atas ranjang, lalu menindihnya. Saat Sehun akan menciumnya, Luhan menahan dada Sehun

"WAE!" Teriak Sehun frustasi. Luhan terkekeh kecil dan berkata, "Sabar sayang, tidak semudah itu memasukiku. Kau harus membuatku klimaks terlebih dahulu..." Sehun sudah akan mengulum penis Luhan, tapi ia memandang tak percaya setelah luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"...tanpa menyentuh penisku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

GIMANA? KALIAN EMOSI, MARAH SAMA SAYA? LUAPKAN DI KOLOM REVIEW. HAAHAHAHA

MAAFKAN SAYA YAAAAA /HUGS YOU/

Ah ya, utk FF satunya, saya masih merancang, mohon sabar yaaa~ /kiss you/


	4. Chapter 3

HAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WAAAHHH MAAF KARENA TELAT UPDATE. REVIEWNYA UDAH LEWAT DARI 269. HEHEHE

SAYA PUNYA ALASAN KENAPA SAYA TELAT DAN CHAPTER KEMARIN BEGITU BANYAK TYPO(S)

1. SAYA MENGUPDATE CHAPTER KEMARIN DI BANDARA, DAN SAAT SAYA MAU EDIT TERNYATA JAM KEBERANGKATAN SAYA HANYA TINGGAL 10 MENIT, JADI SAYA TIDAK SEMPAT.

2. SEMINGGU INI SAYA ADA DI SINGAPORE KARENA TUNTUTAN PEKERJAAN, JADI SAYA TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK MEMBUKA FFN.

3. SAYA BARU LANDING DI INDONESIA 2 JAM YANG LALU, DAN SAYA TIDAK MENYANGKA KALAU REVIEW BISA MENCAPAI TARGET. PADAHAL SEBENARNYA SAYA HANYA ISENG. HEHEHEHE

DAN SAYA SANGAT SENANG SAAT MEMBACA REVIEW KALIAN, KALIAN BENAR-BENAR EMOSI YA SAMA SAYA. ADA YANG NYUMPAHI SAYA LAH, ADA YANG MAU BUNUH SAYA, ADA JUGA YANG NGERAYU SAYA BIAR GAG PERLU NUNGGU 269 REVIEW UNTUK UPDATE. HAHAHAHA SAYA MENGAPRESIASI REVIEW KALIAN DENGAN MENGUPDATE CHAPTER INI.

INI PWP YAAAA~, YANG MASIH POLOS HARAP MENJAUH. DAN KALAU KALIAN BILANG INI KURANG HOT, SAYA BAKAR KALAIN. HAHAHA SOALNYA SAYA UDAH KEBAKAR DULUAN PAS NGETIK INI.

OKE HAPPY READING CHINGU.

.

.

.

Sehun menarik diri dan menatap tajam Luhan yang sedang berbaring. Luhan tersenyum meremehkan lalu beringsut ke tengah ranjang dan menyandar pada headboard. Ia menatap seductive pada Sehun lalu menggenggam penisnya dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ahh ahh, bagaimana Sehun shh?" Luhan memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan. Sehun merangkak mendekati Luhan dan menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari penisnya sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku takut huh? Apa peraturannya?" Sehun mulai menjilati garis dada Luhan, karena ia tahu itu adalah salah satu titik sensitif namja.

"Kau ahh Sehun! Kau hanya tidak boleh ohh jebal." Luhan kesulitan menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sehun mulai menjilati sekitar nipplenya, tapi sama sekali tidak menyentuh nipplenya. Hal ini membuatnya frustasi dan akhirnya menarik kepala Sehun dari dadanya.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku dulu bodoh! Kau boleh menyentuh seluruh tubuhku kecuali penis dan lubangku."

"Aku tidak akan melanggar peraturan, dan sebagai gantinya, kau harus menuruti perintahku." Sehun langsung melahap bibir Luhan dengan sangat bernafsu. Luhan tersenyum disela ciumannya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun. Sehun tak membiarkan sedikitpun bibir Luhan luput dari jangkauan bibirnya. Ia bergerak untuk mencari posisi paling intim dan saling menggesek yang begitu sensual. Lidah Sehun menyelinap masuk kedalam mulut Luhan dan menjilati apapun yang ada. Lidah mereka saling membelit membuat suasana semakin panas saat saliva mereka menyatu dan meleleh pada sudut bibir luhan.

Tangan Sehun yang bebas merayap naik menuju nipple kanan Luhan. Mengusapnya lembut, mencubitnya, lalu memilin kasar membuat Luhan melepas ciuman mereka karena ia butuh mendesah. Sehun mulai menjilati nipple Luhan lalu mengulumnya, menyedotnya dengan kuat berharap ada sesuatu yang keluar. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada lainnya.

"Ahh hisap lebih kuat lagi Sehun hahh" Luhan merasa penisnya semakin panas dan tegang.

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Luhan yang terlihat bengkak dan mengkilat. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan lalu turun kebawah dan membuka lebar kaki Luhan untuk mengekspos lubang sempit Luhan yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan. Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ia menuduk lalu menjilati paha dalam Luhan dan mengusapnya sensual membuat Luhan benar-benar frustasi. Ia juga membuat beberapa kissmark disana. Luhan merasa penisnya bisa meledak kapan saja. Tapi satu hal yang mengganggu Luhan adalah Sehun sama sekali tidak menyentuh lehernya, padahal itu adalah titik paling sensitif ditubuhnya.

"Berbaringlah, dan mengangkang lebih lebar!" Tanpa banyak protes, Luhan segera melakukannya.  
>Luhan mengerutkan kening saat Sehun malah turun dan membuka lemarinya.<p>

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Sesuatu untuk mengikatmu." Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Di laci nomor 2 ada pita hitam dan gunting." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap penisnya.

Sehun mengambil pita dan gunting yang dimaksud Luhan. Ia berjalan lagi ke atas ranjang. Ia mengikat kedua tangan Luhan di atas kepala. Ia juga melebarkan paha Luhan lalu melilitkan pita tersebut pada batang penis Luhan. Tidak terlalu erat, malah menambah kesan sexy untuk Luhan.

Sehun melempar asal pita dan gunting itu lalu melepas underwearnya. Mata Luhan membulat takjub melihat penis Sehun. Sehun merangkak mendekat lalu mengangkangi kepala Luhan. Ia menampar pipi Luhan dengan penisnya dan mengoleskan precumnya pada bibir Luhan.

"Bagaimana, kau suka ukurannya?" Tanya Sehun sambil membelai wajah Luhan dengan penisnya. Luhan mengikuti gerakan Sehun dan berusaha mengendus penisnya.

"Lubang sempitmu itu pasti akan senang saat menelan penisku. Buka mulutmu!" Perintah Sehun dan Luhan dengan senang hati membuka lebar mulutnya. Ia bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggapai penis Sehun.

"Kau seperti orang kelaparan penis. Makan ini slut! Ahh." Sehun mendesah lega saat kenjantanannya tertanam di dalam mulut Luhan, walau tidak sepenuhnya mengingat benda itu cukup besar dan panjang.

"Diam, dan biarkan aku yang memperkosa mulutmu!" Sehun meremas rambut Luhan dan mulai menggerakkan penisnya dalam mulut hangat Luhan. Luhan benar-benar seperti slut yang kelaparan. Sehun semakin bernafsu melihat penisnya keluar masuk mulut Luhan, tapi ia tidak sampai hati untuk menyetakkannya terlalu kasar.

Luhan sendiri terlihat menikmati perlakuan Sehun. Ia memejamkan mata dan merapatkan bibirnya sambil mengguman entah apa, karena mulutnya penuh dengan penis Sehun.

"Kenapa huh? Kau ahhh bicara apa? Aku sshhh Luhan. Aku tidak dengar apapun. Oh mungkin karena mulutmu sedang menelan penis besarku!" Gairah Luhan semakin terbakar, ia merasa lidah Sehun benar-benar ahli untuk ber-dirty talk.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik penisnya membuat Luhan kesal. Ia mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka dan melayangkan protes. "Yaa, kenapa kau keluarkan huh?"

"Ssstt, aku ini tetangga yang baik. Aku akan membagi kenikmatan denganmu. Buka lagi mulutmu!" Sehun memutar pisisinya menjadi 69 dan tetap mengangkangi Luhan. Luhan sangat antusias melihat penis Sehun yang menggangtung di depan wajahnya.

Sehun menggenggam penisnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam mulut Luhan. Ahh, aku akan membuatmu klimaks babyhh." Sehun menunduk lalu mencium ujung penis Luhan. Luhan berteriak mengingatkan, tapi teredam karena mulutnya penuh dengan penis besar Sehun.

"Aku paham sayang. Ahh lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu!" Sehun kembali menjilati paha dalam Luhan dan sekitar penis Luhan, tapi tentu saja tanpa menyentuh penisnya. Sehun juga meremas bokong bulat Luhan membuat Luhan melenguh.

Sehun mencabut lagi penisnya dan itu membuat Luhan ingin sekali menginjak penis namja itu. Sehun membantunya berdiri dengan lututnya. Posisi dimana Sehun berada dibelakang Luhan dan tangan Luhan yang terikat mengalung di leher Sehun.

"I'll get your hole baby." Bisik Sehun sexy lalu mengulum telinga Luhan. Lidahnya turun menjilati leher Luhan hingga bebelakang telinganya. Tangan kanan Sehun berkerja memanjakan nipple Luhan dan tangan kirinya mengusap paha dalam Luhan dan sesekali meremas bokong bulatnya. Luhan merasa ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Aahh master, Sehun ohh nikmat sekali hunniehhh aahh sedikit lagi. Mmphh aahhh." Luhan mendesah sejadinya karena Sehun benar-benar ahli memanjakan tubuhnya.

"Ahh ahh penisku master ohh jebal nghhh." Luhan menarik tangannya untuk mengocok penisnya tapi Sehun menahan tangannya dengan menggigit lengannya.

"No baby, disini aku yang bekerja!" Sehun semakin gencar memainkan semua spot di tubuh Luhan. Ia juga menggesekkan penisnya pada belahan bokong Luhan.

"Keluarr masterr, ohh Sehunnhhh ahh Sehunniehhh mmphh ahhh." Barulah Sehun mengocok penis Luhan untuk mengeluarkan semua cairan Luhan. Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan lalu merebahkannya. Ia mengocok penisnya didepan lubang Luhan, dan hal itu membuat Luhan kembali bernafsu. Dengan kesulitan karena kedua tangannya diikat, ia berhasil menungging dengan wajahnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan penis Sehun.

Luhan menjilat ujung penis itu lalu bertanya, "Kau tidak ingin memperkosa mulutku lagi hm?"

"Fuck!" Sehun langsung memasukkan penisnya dengan kasar dan menggenjot penis Luhan tanpa ampun. Tangannya yang panjang meremas bokong Luhan yang menungging. Ia memasukkan 1 jari dalam Lubang virgin Luhan. Luhan hanya menggoyangkan bokongnya tidak nyaman. Sehun menambah 1 jari lagi membuat Luhan mengerang dan Sehun mendesah nikmat. Sehun memaksakan 1 jari lagi untuk masuk dan kali ini Luhan harus rela melepas penis Sehun untuk menjerit kesakitan.

"Arrrghh appo Sehun." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Ia mulai melebarkan lubang Luhan dengan memaju mundurkan jarinya.

Luhan mengerang tertahan saat jari Sehun mengenainya prostatnya. Mengetahui hal itu Sehun segera melepas tautannya dan Luhan kembali mendesah nikmat. Sehun membantu Luhan berbaring dan kembali mencumbui dada Luhan dengan tetap mengocok jarinya didalam lubang Luhan.

"Sehunn cum again. Fasterr hun-aahh more fasterrr aahhhh." Sehun mengocok penis Luhan dan tidak lama Luhan kembali memuntahkan hasratnya di telapak tangan Sehun. Sehun mengoleskan sperma Luhan pada penisnya.

"Penisku tidak bisa menunggu kau istirahat Lu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengocok penisnya agar semakin tegang. Luhan melebarkan pahanya dan memamerkan lubangnya pada Sehun.

"Aku hh memang tidak perlu istirahat sayanghh, ohh lubangku tidak sabar menelan penis besarmu itu." Ucap Luhan nakal. Sehun memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Luhan dan mendorongnya perlahan.

"Arrghhh." Luhan kembali merasakan sakit pada lubangnya. Sehun mengocok penis Luhan dan mencumbui dada juga leher Luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Ia kembali mendorong penisnya masuk dan mabuk dengan cengkraman lubang Luhan pada penisnya.

"Bergeraklah." Pinta Luhan dengan suara parau. Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Ia bergerak tidak terlalu cepat karena Luhan masih meringis kesakitan.

"OHHH there...there Sehunhh." Luhan mengerang saat penis Sehun menumbuk prostatnya. "Aahh fasterr hunnhh faster please."

"Nghhh, kau memohon pada tetangga barumu untuk menggenjot lubangmu Lu. Kau ahh benar-benar menginginkan penisku huh?" Sehun terus menumbuk prostat Luhan dengan kasar dan merasa lubang itu memeras penisnya dengan erat, ia tahu Luhan akan sampai lagi.

"Aahh nehhh, ahhh ahh penismu nikmat. Ohh my holehhh. cum cum hunahh aku ahh ke..lu..arrr aahhhh." Luhan meremas spreinya hingga kusut saat penisnya kembali menembakkan sperma yang mengototori perutnya dan Sehun.

"Menungging!" Perintah Sehun, dan dengan lemas Luhan menurutinya. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun bisa sehebat ini membuatnya klimaks hingga 3 kali.

PLAAKK

"Ngghh." Luhan memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan perih pada pipi pantatnya yang di tampar Sehun. Sehun kembali menggenjot kasar lubang Luhan karena ia merasa akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Ahh ahh Sehun ahhh." Luhan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengekspresikan rasa nikmat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Sehun benar-benar akabergerak brutal seperti kuda liar. berkali-kali Luhan hampir ambruk karena terdorong kedepan dengan kasar.

"Sehunnhhh jeball, aku..aaahhhh." Luhan benar-benar tidak bertenaga hanya untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia akan klimaks lagi.

"Shhhh Luhannnhhhh." Sehunpun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan erat saat penisnya menembakkan sperma yang memenuhi lubang Luhan hingga beberapa mengalir melewati paha Luhan.

Dan sekarang Luhan benar-benar ambruk dengan Sehun yang menindih tubuhnya. Sehun berguling ke samping dengan tetap memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Kakinya menggapai selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Ia membiarkan penisnya tetap mencancap di lubang Luhan.

"Gomawo Lu." Mereka berdua tidak dengan Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

.

.

.

Mau di lanjutkan atau berhenti disini? jawab di kotak review.

Sorry for typo(s)


End file.
